


Disney's Frozen

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [25]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Disney's Frozen but with rwby characters.
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Disney's Frozen

"Summer," A man narrated as the kingdom of Vale was shown "In the city of Vale."

"It couldn't be warmer; it couldn't be sunnier." The man continued as a port was shown and multiple people walked along a bridge into Vale.

"But that's about to change," The man narrated as Winter was shown opening her balcony doors.

"Forever." The man finished as Winter was shown in a blue dress on a snowy mountain and bringing her hands down and releasing a blue blast of ice.

"Vale..." Weiss said in shock as the ocean was freezing up and a view of the snow covered castle and city was shown.

"It's completely frozen." Neptune stated as he looked on in shock.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." Weiss kept saying as she shuffled her way to a cabin while her dress was completely frozen stiff.

Weiss entered the cabin as the door slammed shut behind her while she was smiling at Yatsuhashi.

"A real howler in July, ya?" Yatsuhashi asked with an enthusiastic smile.

DISNEY

"The land is covered in eternal snow." The man stated as a large mountain covered in snow was shown with a person scaling it.

Weiss was shown getting knocked off a white horse and snow toppling over her while her arms were still sticking out.

"Really!" Weiss exclaimed exasperatedly.

WHO WILL SAVE THE DAY?

"If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death." Watts stated to a few governors.

THE ICE GUY?

An image of Neptune and a yellow baboon were shown.

"You wanna talk about a problem?" Neptune asked as men who were using pickaxes to cut ice were shown "I sell ice for a living!"

"Ooo that's a rough business to be in right now," Weiss said as Neptune was shown trying to push the baboon which resulted in him falling face first into snow as the baboon gave him a bored look.

"I mean, that is really..." Weiss stopped when Neptune gave her an unamused look as she coughs awkwardly "That's unfortunate."

THE NICE GUY?

An image of Jaune holding out his hand with a kind smile was shown with a horse behind him.

"My lady." Jaune said as he bowed with Weiss standing in front of him on a small dinghy that was over an edge that the horse kept steady.

The horse bowed as well and the dinghy tipped over and Jaune immediately ran over and caught her, the horse made it steady again and Weiss fell on top of Jaune.

"This is awkward, not you're awkward, it's just cause we're, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous, wait what?" Weiss rambled as Jaune helped her up.

THE SNOW MAN?

A short snowman with a large carrot for nose was shown.

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf." Olaf introduced himself but then Weiss screamed and kicked his head off his body which landed in Neptune's arms.

"Hi!" Olaf greeted.

"You're creepy." Neptune said as he and Weiss started throwing Olaf's head back and forth.

"I don't want it!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Looks like we got off to a bad start." Olaf said as his headless body was running around them.

OR NO MAN?

A picture of Weiss was shown.

"I know how to stop this winter." Weiss stated then she was shown on a sleigh strapped onto the Sun's back as it ran through the trail of a snowy mountain.

"I like fast!" Weiss said with a grin as she put her feet up on the front of the sleigh.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, get your feet down." Neptune stated as he pushed her feet down "This is fresh lacer, seriously were you raised in a barn?"

Neptune asked as he wiped where her feet were and spit on it as some residue landed on Weiss' face as she wiped it off in disgust.

FROM DISNEY

"Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf exclaimed as he slid in the snow while Neptune held onto Weiss as they rode on the Sun. Olaf slid off an edge and landed face first in the snow, he groaned as he stood up and huffed while his carrot was now sticking out the side of his head.

"Man I'm outta shape." Olaf said.

GET READY

A pack of angry wolves was shown as Neptune and Weiss were shown riding Sun away from them at night.

"Wolves." Neptune stated as Weiss grabbed a ukulele.

"Duck!" Weiss shouted and as Neptune ducked, she hit the wolf that lunged at him away with the ukulele.

"Whoa." Neptune stated but suddenly another wolf grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the sleigh but he fortunately held on to a rope connected to the sleigh.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I've got a thick skull." Neptune stated.

"I don't have a skull." Olaf said to them.

USE YOUR HEAD

Weiss was shown pushing Olaf's carrot nose a little too far back.

"Whoo!" Olaf exclaimed as he looked dizzy as Neptune cringed "Head rush."

"So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Olaf said in a baby voice as Weiss slowly put her hand at the large carrot sticking out at the back of his head, getting ready to push it back in place.

AND FIGHT THE FREEZE

"Now we just have to survive this blizzard!" Neptune exclaimed as he was shown walking through a snowstorm.

"That's no blizzard," Weiss said as Winter was shown using her magic as men fought off a large snow monster and Watts with a few men were held off by ice spikes.

"Sorcery..." Watts uttered in shock.

"That's my sister." Weiss stated as Winter was shown creating stairs made of snow.

"That would've been nice to know." A snow covered Neptune stated as Weiss leaned back from him with an awkward whistle.

"Heads up!" Olaf exclaimed as the snow monster threw Olaf as Weiss and Neptune dodged and Olaf landed into the snow wall behind them in pieces.

"It is not nice to throw snow people!" Weiss shouted as she made a snow ball and got ready to throw it but Neptune held her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty pants." Neptune said as the Snow monster roared and dawned sharp ice teeth and ice claws but Weiss still struggled in his grip.

"Just let the snow man be." Neptune tried to convince.

"I'm calm." Weiss said as she started walking away from him.

"Great." Neptune said but then suddenly Weiss threw the snowball as Neptune exclaimed exasperatedly "Oh come on!"

Neptune watched Weiss jump off a cliff and the rope that he was connected to dragged him with her as his snow fell seconds later while Olaf watched in shock.

Sun slipped and fell face first onto the ice.

"Olaf, you're melting." Weiss said as she had blue hair and sat next to Olaf by a fire.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf said with a smile.

Olaf's face was starting to get lopsided and he held it up "Just maybe not right this second."

Weiss and Neptune were shown sliding down a hill and Olaf was shown holding a sneeze but when he did, his head was blown off and only his carrot nose remained.

Winter was shown stomping on the ground and the floor became ice as more magic flowed out of her hands.

Olaf was shown being blown away by some icy wind as Neptune rode on Sun past a falling ship.

"C'mon buddy faster!" Neptune exclaimed.

Olaf was shown trying to hold back the snow monster "No!"

The snow monster raised its foot and kicked Olaf off the edge of a cliff that Weiss and Neptune were holding on to.

"Olaf!" Weiss shouted.

"Hang in there guys!" Olaf exclaimed as he fell into the abyss.

FROZEN

The rope was shown being cut and Weiss and Neptune also fell down to the abyss. Weiss landed safely in the snow and saw Olaf next to her.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf exclaimed as he held onto Neptune's legs who sat up and spit out some snow.

"Those are my legs." Neptune stated as Olaf's lower half ran past them.

"Ooh! Do me a favor, grab my butt!" Olaf exclaimed eagerly as Neptune held onto Olaf's lower half and top half and reattached them back together.

"Oh that feels better." Olaf said in relief.


End file.
